


A smattering of ficlets

by bohemeyourself



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets from various places around the interwebs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smattering of ficlets

**Haircut**  

It was a long standing rule in the castle: All servant men are required to keep their hair short. Merlin hated it. Arthur merely chuckled as he moaned about haircut day. Moora, the head cook, would set up shop on his front porch and all the men would line up to get their semiannual trim.

Merlin returned to Arthur’s chambers after lunch, looking sullen. Arthur smiled, and Merlin turned away from him, pouting. He stood and crossed the room to his lover, pulling on his shoulder until he faced him.

The cut wasn’t particularly bad; though Arthur would miss the way the raven locks curled around his ears and the fringe covered his eyes, always looking as though he just rolled out of bed. It was neat, clean looking, and he made a mental note to praise Moora on his fine knife skills. Arthur raised a hand to brush off the small pieces of hair that had stuck to his neck. Merlin blushed and moved away from Arthur’s touch.

“Hey,” he called softly, “come here.” pulling him by the upper arm and back into his embrace. “You look fine.”Arthur kissed him sweetly, chuckling as Merlin’s blush deepened. He pulled on the scarlet neckerchief, tugging it off and throwing over his shoulder.

“Let’s get all this hair off of you.”

Later, Merlin rested against Arthur’s chest as they relaxed in the bathtub. Arthur pressed his lips to the raven hair, smiling against Merlin’s wet locks. Merlin shifted against him, and Arthur’s arms instinctively tightened around his waist.

“When I am king, you’ll never have to cut your hair again.” His voice was soft, loving. It was a promise he intended to keep.

“Yeah?” Merlin turned slightly to look up into his prince’s face. The smile on Merlin’s lips was hopeful, trusting.

Arthur hummed in agreement and kissed him again.

 

+++

 

 **In that moment**

You are so beautiful, just standing there. You’ve lost track of how many minutes, how many breaths you’ve listened to him take, as you stand there, holding him close, wrapping him in your strong embrace.

You’ve almost lost him, so many times you cannot count anymore. You are so scared of losing him again. So you just hold him, the only sound in the room is the soft crackle of the evening fire. You hold him, and he is warm and soft and real in your arms.

You’ve lost all knowledge of time and space. All you know is that you wish it to stay night forever, to stay dark so that the morning will never come. The sun brings day, and with day brings duty, formalities, secrets and lies. You wish this night will never end, and you can love him, completely and openly.

He is so precious to you. He is honest, and real, and oh so beautiful. He is the only one who knows who you truly are, the only one who loves you for who you are, for Arthur.

You look down at him, and he smiles up at you. But his smile is quickly replaced with worry when he sees your tears. His eyebrows knit over those gorgeous blue eyes, full of unspoken question.

But you just shake your head and smile. “I love you, that’s all.”

“I love you, too.” He replies, and you catch his sincere smile just before your lips meet again.

 

+++

 

 **Finer Qualities**

Merlin lay stretched across the couch, his legs thrown over Arthur’s lap. They sat in comfortable silence while they did their schoolwork. The assignment Arthur was currently working on was a literary analysis of _Le Morte D’Arthur_ for his English class. Merlin stared at his French text, a feeble attempt to soak in the language. He’s spoken both English and Gaelic since he was a child, and was pretty proficient in the bit of German he understood, but this romance language crap really got the better of him.

Arthur sighed wistfully and Merlin hummed in question, peering over the top of the text at his boyfriend. “What?” He finally said when Arthur looked at him.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what it would have been like to live back then. The knights, the swordfighting, the chivalry…”

“The crude tools, complete lack of technology, the cold, stone castles with no central heating to keep the winter out? You wouldn’t last a day.” Merlin snorted, turning back to his text.

“I’m sure it couldn’t be all that bad. What I wouldn’t give to experience a tournament,” His eyes looked far off and dreamy.

Merlin closed his book and set it on the coffee table in front of them. “No football, no microwaves, no running water even? Imagine that, Arthur. No showers! No shower sex!”

“But,” He protested.

“No shower sex, Arthur! Imagine that.”

Arthur looked defeated. Merlin sat up, sighing in exasperation. “Most importantly, love,” He reached out for Arthur’s hand, dropping a kiss onto the back of it. “There’d be absolutely no tolerance for homosexuality. You and I would be burnt at the stake for it, punished for heresy or witchcraft or something crazy like that.” He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

“I suppose you’re right.” He turned, wrapping his arms around the slimmer boy and holding him close.

“Don’t you like living in a world where we don’t have to hide who we are? Where I can love you, honestly and completely, and you don’t have to hide, to constantly worry about revealing our secret to anyone?” Merlin’s words were slightly muffled by the fabric of Arthur’s sweater, but the blonde understood anyway.

“I know. I’m glad for that.” He kissed the top of the raven head. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.” Merlin kissed him. It was soft, and short, but heavy with every ounce of love he felt for his blonde prince. Finally, he pulled back from the warm embrace. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to try and absorb some more of this dreadful language.” He lay back, reaching for the text on the coffee table. 

Arthur batted his hand away. "Oh no you're not." He leaned towards him, shifting until he was on top of the smaller boy, bracing himself on his forearms. Arthur's kiss was far more possessive, full of hunger and passion. It left Merlin breathless as the blonde pulled away, his smirk sending lust rocketing to the pit of his stomach.

"You're going to point out the finer qualities of shower sex, just so I'm convinced."

Merlin snorted in laughter and pulled Arthur back into another heated kiss.

 

+++

 

 **Nearly Lost You There**

Colin ushers Bradley inside and straight to the bathroom. _Get him warm, get him warm echoing in his brain._ He starts the shower and then turns to a soaked Bradley, peeling layer after layer off of him, each wet article of clothing falling to the floor with a loud _glop_. When Bradley’s finally undressed, Colin shoves him under the lukewarm spray, hastening to follow suit. His hands are shaking so bad he can hardly get his belt undone, but then he’s climbing into the shower.

Bradley is shaking violently; the chattering of his teeth can be heard over the spray of the shower. Colin holds him close, directing the shower head so that it falls over them both. Colin turns the heat up little by little, until it’s as hot as they can stand. They’re finally warmed through, and Bradley is loose and pliant in his arms. He hasn’t said a word, and his eyes are kind of glazed over. In fact, Colin thinks, Bradley hasn’t said a word since he hauled him out of the ice. He wonders briefly if he should take Bradley to the hospital to have him treated for shock.

But then Bradley’s arms around him tighten and he murmurs “Colin.” Colin’s mind flashes back to the loud crack, the way Bradley screamed his name as he fell through what Colin thought was very thick ice.

Bradley says his name, louder this time, and Colin snaps back. He was suddenly numb all over, his chest felt like a weight had settled in it. But he needed to take care of Bradley, since he was alive and standing in front of him. Colin focused on that as he shut the water off and grabbed towels off the rack.

Colin dresses them in pajamas and sits Bradley down on the bed. “Let me see your hands.” He says. _Check for hypothermia._  Bradley responds to his touch, can feel every press of his fingers, he says, even all of his toes as Colin pinches them one by one and asks again and again what he can feel. Colin’s hands come to rest on Bradley’s ankles and a shiver runs through him. Behind his eyelids he can see Bradley lying on the snow-covered bank, panting and shaking.

“Oh god, Bradley.” His voice breaks, and his head falls forward on Bradley’s knee. Bradley’s fingers thread through his hair, something that never fails to calm him. Still, his eyes prickle and he snorts.

“Colin,” Bradley calls. “Col, look at me.” Colin looks up at him, and Bradley cups his cheek, using his thumb to wipe at the tears.

“Oh god, I nearly lost you,” his voice is barely a whisper. “Bradley.”

“Come here,” Colin allows Bradley to haul him up, drag him across the bed so they’re cuddled under the blankets. Bradley pulls him closer and kisses him breathless. “Col, everything’s alright, I’m here, we’re safe.”

Colin can’t seem to get enough air; his throat is closed around his tears. “I’ve never been so terrified.” He chokes out.

Bradley pulls Colin closer, rubbing his back through his t shirt. “Colin, it’s okay, everything’s fine.” He murmured into Colin’s hair, placing kisses over his brow. Colin let himself cry, his chest shaking with each new intake of breath. Bradley continued to comfort him, kissing him softly, whispering “my darling, my hero,” into his skin.

When Colin wakes up, snow is falling outside the window, and Bradley’s sitting next to him, one hand on his knee, the other around a mug of something steaming and delicious smelling. Bradley smiles down at him. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Colin stretches and groans. “Alright,” He says groggily, and then “how long has it been snowing?”

“A while, looks like we’re in for the night.” Bradley says. “I made some cocoa. With soymilk.” Colin smiles at Bradley’s crinkled nose when he says “soymilk.”

He takes the mug Bradley offers him and takes a sip. It’s as delicious as it smells. “Thanks.”  He’s quiet for a moment, and then “Hey, about…”

Bradley takes his jaw and kisses the words out of his mouth. “It’s over, I’m fine Colin. Stop worrying.” Bradley kisses him again. “But thank you. I love you.”

Colin sighs against Bradley’s mouth. “I- yeah, I love you, too.”

 

+++

 

 **That Which Makes it Unique**

 

Colin and Bradley weren’t the first costars to do the whole “epic bromance” thing, but they sure have been doing it for longer. It’s not fair, Colin thinks, as he sits with his laptop balanced on his knees, watching youtube video after youtube video. Colin’s enthralled by the way James and Michael fit so perfectly together, the easy smiles and the seamless, graceful way they work together, sitting side by side interview after interview. 

Bradley walks in to Colin’s apartment without knocking as usual, plopping down right next to him on the couch.

“We may have some competition.” Colin says, eyes still glued to the screen. 

~  
  
It’s no secret that Colin is   
~~in love with~~    
a fan of James McAvoy. Bradley’s now seen both Wanted and Atonement more times than he cares to count. Not that it’s terrible, Colin’s crush is rather adorable. 

“Let’s just go over, Cols.” They’re standing at the bar, watching James and Michael across the room, seated at a booth. There seems to be no one else with them.

Colin is practically vibrating next to him. “I can’t,”

Bradley levels a look at Colin. “Morgan, they’re fellow actors. We have tons in common. Let’s just go over there and introduce ourselves. What’s the worst that could happen?” Before Colin can answer, Bradley takes hold of his elbow and they make their way over to where James and Michael are seated.

~  
  
It goes splendidly. They immediately invite Bradley and him to sit with them, order another round and before Colin knows it, there’s laughing and talking shop and Bradley sneaking him glances over the top of his pint glass.

Colin gets spectaularly drunk. He and James are in the middle of a discussion about method acting, Colin launching into the donkey story when Bradley prods him. “Get up, toilet.” Colin slides out of the booth to let him up, and as soon as Bradley is out of sight, James and Michael pounce on him. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Michael asks with a grin. James laughs as Colin chokes on his drink.

Colin sputters, coughing away the last of the aspirated drink. “Together? We’re not.”

“But you’d like to be?” James states more than he asks. “And don’t say no, I saw the way you two look at each other.” 

“Those are some massive doe eyes you’ve got, Morgan.” Michael adds. 

“Doe eyes?” 

James cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t be obtuse.”

Colin slumps a little. “No, I can’t. I wouldn’t jeopardize the show like that.” 

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt as Bradley appears again.

~  
  
Somehow the four of them wind up at Colin’s place. Bradley, the lightweight, passes out in Colin’s bed after a few rounds of poker. Once he’s asleep, James and Michael sandwich him on the couch, snuggling close. 

“So tell us more about this situation with Bradley.” James prompts, carding a hand through Colin’s hair. Colin gives in and curls into James, resting his head on James’ shoulder. After a few minutes of Colin not answering, Michael digs his fingers in Colin’s ribs. Colin squirms, giggling. 

“C’mon, Morgan. Tell us all about your beautiful blond costar.” 

Colin sighs. Here it goes. “We’re mates, yeah? And that’s good. I mean, Bradley’s the best. He’s always there when I need him, and...” Before he knows it, he’s spilled his guts to two people he’s known just hours, and it’s not as bad as it could be.

“I feel for you, mate. I do,” James says, still petting over Colin like a puppy. Not that Colin minds. “It’s all a bit scary, having feelings of the completely unprofessional kind when they’re not warranted.” 

“Oh I don’t think they’re unwarranted, James.” Michael says, still pressed along Colin’s back. “It’s just a bit different when you’re shooting a series together, instead of a single movie. I mean, it’s generally frowned upon by the directors and producers when you’re dating your costar. They’re the ones that freak out about the press and whatnot.” 

“True.” James says. He tilts Coln’s chin so he can look him in the eye. “I still think you should go for it. There’s no harm in trying, eh?”

Colin frowns. “I dunno.” 

James tuts and pulls him closer against him. Michael snakes an arm around Colin and laces his fingers with James’. “Forget about blondie, he’s far too in the closet for you. James and I, we’ll find you a better boyfriend.” 

Colin turns to look at Michael, who’s grinning like a crazy person. “You will?”

Michael nods. “We could hold auditions,”

“Or interviews,” James chuckles. “Make them fill out applications.”

Michael laughs, putting on a mock business tone. “I see you’ve graduated from the University of the Arts, Mr. Smith, of average looks and cock size. Tell us, what makes you a good candidate for our young Colin?”

They all erupt into laughter. When they settle, Colin yawns. Michael pulls him back against his chest so James can reach around for the remote. Colin falls asleep in the middle of the Graham Norton Show. When he wakes in the morning, he’s in his own bed with Bradley, no sign of the other two, except a text from James. 

  
_Operation: Find Colin a Boyfriend has commenced._  



End file.
